1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gloves and more specifically it relates to a grip control glove for a handgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gloves have been provided in prior art that are each a fitted covering for a hand with separate sections for each finger and thumb. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.